zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Seraphim
Stats *Level: 10 *ExP: 27/2000 *HP: 75 *MP: 70 *Str: 105 *Mag: 220 *Skl: 20 (19) *Spd: 10 (12) Abilities Weapon/Movement *Psychic Potential: Mind Bullet *Psychic+ **Psychic+ ***Psychic+ *Great Jump **Flight *Slippery Movements Personal *Efficient Metabolism *AutoHypnosis Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Energy *Magic 2 **Improved Magic: Energy **Basic Magic: Telekinesis *Magic 3 **Basic Magic: Telepathy **Basic Magic: Time *Magic 4 **Improved Magic: Time **Advanced Magic: Time **Temporal Adept *Magic 5 **Basic Magic: Space **Admixture Skills Equipment Psychic Powers *Mind Bullet: Rate: (4)2 - MP: 1 - Damage: 1d6+6* (non-lethal vs. non-undead) **Empower: Rate (4)2 - MP: 1 - Add Magic/10 to the next d100 roll, cannot be stacked. **Mind Bolt: Rate (7)5 - MP: 2 - Damage: 2d6+9* ***Mind Missile: Rate (12)10 - MP: 3 - Damage: 3d6+15* ***Leech Energy: Rate (6)4 - MP: 0 - 1d6+3 damage to MP, drains 25% of damage (half that to undead) ****Leech Stamina: Rate (6)4 - MP: 2 - 1d6+6 Damage to HP drains 50% of damage to HP (half that to undead) Weapons *'Winchester 70 (Replica)' e **Damage mod: +7 -- Rate 6 **HP 14/30 -- Range 73 **3 clips, 6 bullets apiece (3d8/range65) **High Velocity: 12 clips, 6 bullets apiece (4d8/range84) **Armor Piercing: 13 clips, 6 bullets apiece (3d8-5/range65) **Current clip: 3/6 HV ***Add-on: Silencer Armor *4/5 Armor Defense *5/6 Magic Defense **+1 Skill **-2 Speed *'Lab Coat' **4/0 DEF and MAG DEF **Resists against dangerous chemicals. *'Kevlar Vest' e **2/5 DEF **1/2 Magic **-2 Speed *'Silver Pocket Watch' e **3/1 Magic Defense *'Lycra Shirt' e **2/0 DEF **+1 Skill *'High-End Sneakers' e **+4 Speed *'Huge Backpack' e **-2 Speed **+1 large/medium, +2 small items Items *'Charged Quartz Level 3' **Electrokinesis Stage 3 ***+40% Damage, generates Static Electricity **Telepathy Stage 2 ***+30% Damage **Chronokinesis Stage 1 ***+20% Damage *'Psionic Goggles' **Gives the effect of an additional Psychic +, not including extra abilities. **+25 to hit with Kinesis (Magic) *'Telekinetic Gloves' **Gives wearer the use of "Mental Move", or double the strength of "Mental Move" for anyone who already has it. ***Mental Move: Rate 4 - Can perform a simple task with telekinetic movement, same you could do with your hands normally. Can be used within MAGIC/40 feet. *'Moon Crystal' (9/10 MP) **a special crystal that gathers energy from moonlight of a full moon. **every spell that uses some of it's MP gets +100 to magic. ***Doubled for lunar spells. *'Riot Shield' Large sized sheild (2.0 def mod) 300/300 HP *'Riot Shield' Mid sized sheild (1.5 def mod) 150/150 HP *'Canteen' **Holds 5 servings of liquid, medium-sized *'Tarot Deck' *'Raz Keychain' *'MONSTER Energy Drink' (x2) **Full can heals 12 mp, gives +3 speed, -1 skill (extra cans +2 speed, -2 skill) *'Bottle of Prescription Stimulants' (14 Doses) **Rate 1 (per dose) **General stat boost, crash later with possible MP drain **Doses to initiate "Psychic Rage" *'"Zombie Survival Guide"' **+10 to hitting zombies **+2 to damage of zombies **+5 to skills against zombies *'"Pathway of Zen: A Guide to Meditation"' **+50% to natural MP regeneration **Doubles speed of enchanting items through meditation *'"Theories of Telepathy, Telekinesis, and other Psychic Phenomenons"' **+15 to hit with magic Spells Energy *'Impulse Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)* Damage - Rate 2 *'Split Second Seizure (SSS)' **(5)4MP to cast, Range 5* (8 yards) **(d6+10)*% Damage - Rate 2 *'Detect Impulse' **Can detect strong impulses. Detect changes in impulses, anger, fear, sudden hunger, etc. **4MP to cast, 2 MP to maintain focus on a single target - Rate 2 *'Excruciation'' **Sends out a wave of electrokinesis to activate every one of a target's impulses, setting them each to pain. **(10)8MP **Hits 1d4+1 targets as long as they are near one another. Deals 2d6+15* Damage - Rate 3 *'Lethargy' **Dulls the impulses in a target's body, making them feel numb and weak. **4MP **Deals d6+5 * Damage to Strength. - Rate 2 Telekinesis *'Mind Percussion' **5MP to cast, Range 5* (8 yards) **(d6+10)*% Damage - Rate 2 *'Kinetic Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)* Damage - Rate 2 *'Telekinetic Push' **Can be used to lift objects (3MP, Magic/5 pounds), or send people/things flying (5 MP, 1 foot *magic/20) - Rate 2 Telepathy *'Telepathic Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+6)*% magic stat. Rate 2 *'Mind Bolt' **5MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+12)*% damage. Rate 2 *'Message' **can send a telepathic message to a single target. **0MP, 2MP in battle, Outbound messages only. Free Action. Time *'Chrono Charge' **(3)2MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+7)*% magic stat. Rate 2 *'Distortion Bolt' **(5)3MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+13)*% damage. Rate 2 *'Time Stop' **(8)6MP to cast, (3)2 MP to maintain **stops time, allowing movement to maximum speed and projectile attacks (at half their rate) up to MAGIC/50 attacks per turn (not per Time Stop). Can maintain for an additional turn's worth of actions (with half rate), and can maintain frozen time for as long as user has MP available for 3 MP maintain cost. Besides setting up projectiles, however, cannot interact with any object that is frozen in time. - Rate 4 *'Temporal Wave' **Sends out a wave of chronokinesis to painfully distort time around a group of targets. **(10)6MP **Hits 1d4+1 targets as long as they are near one another. Deals 2d6+19* Damage - Rate 3 *'Reverse Polarity' **Conjures a bubble of distorted time around target, causing objects and attacks aimed to slow down and distort. **(5)3MP, (3)2MP for every additional turn. **Adds Magic% to shield bonus for Target being able to dodge slowed movement. For all projectile attacks, 50% chance for attacks to be completely reversed back at their user, using half of the attacker's attack bonus to hit. - Rate 2 *'Tractus' **(8)5MP **2d10+13, auto-hit against target (no dodge roll permitted). Rate 3 *'Time Freeze' ***Stops a target in time, freezing them completely, unable to move, act, or be acted against. Can be used to target items, enemies, or allies. **12(8)MP, 4MP for every additional turn. **Targeting a living being allows for a resist of caster's Magic vs. target's Magic or Strength. Some actions taken against a frozen target can be done, however at a greatly reduced amount, and items in high motion may require a higher MP cost than standard. Space *'Shift Bolt' **5MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+13)*% damage. Rate 2 *'Spacial Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn. **(d10+7)*% magic stat. Rate 2 *'Incorporeal' **Allows the caster to become partially incorporeal, giving the ability to pass through walls and solid objects without penalty. **9MP, 6MP for every additional turn. **While incorporeal, all physical damage has a 50% miss chance, and magical damage has a 25% miss chance. If the caster makes any other attacks in the turn before using this spell, they only become partially incorporeal, physical attacks having a 25% miss chance, and magical attacks acting as normal. The user can become fully incorporeal next turn for the normal continuance cost. Admixture *'Insight' (Energy + Telepathy) **Manipulates the impulses of the brain, enhancing and empowering them to give the target a genius level intellect temporarily, while telepathically protecting the brain to keep it from being overwhelmed by the sudden increase of insight. **(12)10MP **On (only) the next action that requires a d100 roll, add half caster's Magic to the roll as a bonus. - Rate 3 ***Note: Insight is not compatible for all situations, and as such it's use falls under GM discretion. *'Cardiac Upsurge' (Energy + Time) **Manipulates the impulses of the circulatory system, shutting them nearly off, slowing the flow of blood, then targets the heart with time manipulation and speeds up the pulse to nearly fatal levels until it causes internal hemorrhaging. **(25)18MP **Causes bleeding out of the mouth, ears, and eyes, may even cause chest to explode. Fort Check vs. Death against Living Targets. Fort Check vs. Massive Damage against Undead Targets. Fort Check is 50+Magic/2. If target survives, deals 2d6+10 damage, plus a second Fort Check vs. Stun. - Rate 5 Specialization Temporal Adept * Once per Hour you may spend 10 (non reducible) MP to have a "Retake" on an action that affects you or an ally. All dice rolled as part of the action are rerolled, and allies affected by the Retake get an additional +15 to their rolls. **Note: This only applies to in game actions. If used on an ally, the other player's consent is typically required. * If you have an item with you that allows you to accurately keep track of time, you get +25 bonus to all hit rolls with Time Magic and Admixture spells that use Time Magic as an element. * -5% MP to all Time Spells and Admixture Spells that use the Time element while in possession of something that tracks time (like a digital timekeeper), -10% MP if it does it in a more methodical way (such as an intricate pocket watch), -15% MP if it is an exact accurate timepiece (being an atomic clock, for example) Description and History (Insert to your liking whatever you wish to describe your character.) Extras Achievements TVTropes